Late Night Tease
by mistress-imagine
Summary: Eli comes over for dinner. When dinner is over and Clare's parents are upstairs, they have the entire floor to themselves. Let's just say that Eli learns that Clare is a major tease. Read&Review!


**Author's Note: Life gets in the way of lots of things…like writing more stories of Eclare! Sad face. I do not own anything but my stories. Enjoy! = ) **

_You are my only escape, _

_When everyone else turns,_

_You're standing right beside me,_

_Always and forever you say,_

_I hope it stays that way,_

_Cause you are my only escape._

Clare and Eli had been dating for a month now. Everything was perfect for them, until Clare's parents wanted to meet him. She knew that some sort of fight would occur that night. That's why she had been trying to get out of the house more during dinner or eat in her room because she couldn't stand the fighting.

"So, what time am I coming over?" Eli asked. He had never actually met Clare's parents even after they had been dating so long.

"Um, around six?" Clare replied.

"Okay, now I think we should get to class before the bell rings." Eli put his arm around Clare's shoulder, escorting her to English. Luckily, the bell rang right as they walked in the door.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, nice to see you two here on time for once this week." Ms. Dawes said. It was true, they had been late to class almost everyday because of their little "talk" time between classes.

Both of them just smiled a little at each other and took their seats. Since they had started dating, Clare had gotten a bit more outgoing and bold.

Neither could wait until the day was over, but waited patiently until it was. When the final bell rang, they met outside by Eli's hearse. He said he would give her a ride home just because he could. He was doing a lot of things for her lately. Listening to her vent her feeling over her parents was the most common.

After the final bell rang, Eli hurried to make it to his locker and outside to Morty. He slowed down when he realized Clare was already there.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Um, I got held back a few minutes." He lied.

"Oh, I see. So, where are we going before my house?"

"Well, we could go a lot of places you see, but I'm liking the view right now." Eli smirked and took a few more steps closer to Clare.

She started backing away but soon hit the hood of the hearse behind her. "Eli, what are you doing?"

Eli stopped when he got in front of Clare and put a hand on either side of her so she couldn't escape. "What, don't like this position? Because I do." He pressed his lips to hers, giving her enough time to react. Before long, they were practically making out in the school parking lot. Five minutes went by until a sudden cough had to ruin their fun.

"Uh, guys? Are you two done playing tonsil hockey yet?" Adam was trying not to look straight at them. He'd been a third wheel when both of them were together but they always had fun when it was only two of them.

Eli and Clare parted and turned to see Adam staring at them. "Sorry, got carried away." Clare said as she pushed Eli off of her, enough so she could stand.

"Right… Well then, I'll just be getting home then. See you guys tomorrow." Adam turned and got into his brother's truck.

"That was awkward." Eli said.

"Very." Clare replied. The two looked at each other before getting into Eli's hearse.

They decided to go to Eli's house for a while since his parents weren't home. Clare would rather be there than anywhere else right now.

As they sat on his bed and talked, Clare came up with a few questions to ask him.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your deepest secret that no one knows?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "If I told you them, they wouldn't be a secret anymore would they?"

"I guess, but, I'd just like to know what they are." Clare hid her face a little.

"Well, _Bunny Blue, _how about you tell me some of your secrets then?"

"I'm not sure I want to…"

Eli turned her head to face his own. "Clare, they can't be that bad or embarrassing can they?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, does this help any?" He brought his face even closer to hers and kissed her for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes it does. Okay, so last year Alli and I were at a friend's for a project and we snuck upstairs to see what we could find in a teacher's house."

Eli cut her off. "Wait, you were in a teacher's house? What teacher?"

"Principal now, it was Mr. Simpson's and his godson's. Anyways, we got into his room and found a purple vibrator under the bed. Then Alli shoved it in my bag and I got caught with it in school the next day. The most embarrassing thing ever when my mom found out."

"Wow, so did you ever use it?"

"Heck no, I threw it in the back of my closet somewhere. Now, your turn procrastinator."

They spent about and hour talking about their lives before they met each other. It was now almost five-thirty and they decided to head over to Clare's house.

When they arrived the door was open and they walked right in. Eli could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs somewhere.

"Clare, do you hear that?" he asked trying to listen intently.

"Hear what?" she knew what he meant but wanted to ignore it completely.

Eli listened even more before speaking. "Now its gone. Was it your parents?"

"Probably fighting again." she muttered.

Soon enough, Clare's parents came up from the basement storage area and saw the couple sitting on the couch together.

"Ready to eat?" her mother asked.

Both Clare and Eli jumped at the question. "Yea, come one Eli."

They gathered around the dining table and started their meals. "So Eli, tell us about yourself." Clare's father said.

"Well…There's not much to tell. What you see is what you get with me."

"Oh, come one there's got to be something."

"Didn't I tell you he doesn't talk about himself a lot, dad?"

Eli eyed her. "Clare, I only don't talk about it with people I don't know very well. No offense." the last part he meant toward her parents.

"None taken, it's the first time meeting us. So will we be seeing you around a lot?"

"Maybe."

To Clare's surprise the night went by without any bad remarks from either of her parents. They said they would go and watch TV in their room so Eli and Clare could have privacy downstairs.

"I'm just happy that went by okay." Clare said with relief as the sat herself down on the couch.

"Why? Do they hate me or something?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they'll love you after tonight." Clare sat up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, that depends. How long are your parents going to be upstairs?" Eli got up and walked over to Clare. He placed his hands on the back of the couch on either side of her. He could tell it made her slightly nervous.

"They'll probably come down to see when you will leave and go back up for the night. Why?" Clare shifted her position in the small space Eli created for her.

Eli kissed her softly. Clare was surprised by the action but soon kissed back. His hands moved from the couch to her body and roamed her sides. Clare moved her hands to be tangled in his hair. The kiss deepened more.

Eli pulled away. "I have an idea. Why don't you go upstairs and tell your parents I've left and say goodnight and come back down here with me? Hm." Eli had a few ideas he could tease Clare with.

"I'll do it. But, only if I'm going to like the outcome of coming back down here to you." With that she headed upstairs and into her parents room. They were on the bed talking.

"Hey Clare-Bear. Did Eli go home already." Her mom asked.

"Yeah, I just came in to say goodnight."

"Well we're happy you brought him home tonight. He's a nice boy. We hope we can see him again sometime." Clare's mom kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, well, goodnight. Love you." Clare closed her parent's bedroom door and retreated to her own. She let out a sigh of relief that it had worked. Now to change into something a bit more comfortable. Clare looked through her closet and found a pair of Darcy's old pajama pants. They were plaid and rolled up at the bottom to about the mid-calf area. And a spaghetti strap tank top, also.

Clare walked back downstairs as quietly as possible to not disturb her parents. She found Eli sitting on the couch with his legs spread apart.

"Took you long enough. I thought you actually went to bed." He stared her down, noticing she changed clothes.

"Well, I was changing. Now, where did we leave off at?" Clare smiled devilishly and straddled Eli's hips. She placed her hands on his chest and placed her lips over his. The kiss started off slow, but became eager.

Eli ran his hands up and down her sides. A small moan escaped her lips. Clare moved her hands under Eli's shirt, raising it up enough to see his entire stomach. Then, she took it off completely, leaving him in only his jeans. Clare pressed her hips to his, causing him to moan slightly.

"We have to be quiet you know. My parents are right upstairs. I would never be able to leave their sight if they walked down on us." Eli kissed her again, moving down her neck, licking, and kissing, and sucking.

"I know, its going to be hard." Clare ground her hips into Eli's again, teasing him. She could feel his erection. "Clare, you know you drive me insane when you do that." He said breathily.

"I know, that's why I do it."

Eli had enough of Clare's teasing and decided to turn the tables. He jerked up making her gasp in pleasure. He brought his hand behind her back lifting the fabric up to the bottom of her bra. He unhooked it and took her bra off along with her shirt.

Clare found herself kissing Eli's chest and moving down. She made her way to his belt and unbuckled it.

"Clare…"

"Hm?" She asked.

"You don't have to…" He trailed off after she practically ripped his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She wrapped her hand around his member just letting it sit there for a few seconds.

"Clare," Eli said. "Move your hand. Now." He sounded so needy.

She agreed and started to slowly move her hand up and down gaining speed each time. I looked up at Eli's face to see what he liked. I tried flicking my wrist which I guessed he enjoyed the most. I knew that because of the sexy moans and grunts he made. Soon after, she wrapped her lips around the head of his throbbing member.

"Oh my god, you are amazing." Eli was in total pleasure. Clare was enjoying this and soon, Eli would too.

Clare started to slow her ministrations making Eli pout at the loss. "What? Why did you stop?" He was barely breathing.

"Oh, you know." Clare smirked and stood up in front of him.

"No I don't know. And I really would. If you couldn't tell, I was kind of enjoying myself.

"I know you were." Before Eli could say anything else, Clare had grabbed her shirt, along with all of Eli's clothes since he was the only one completely naked, and held them up to her chest before darting upstairs to her room. She could just picture the look on Eli's face right now, even though she knew she would be in trouble with him for doing this.

**A/N: Oh wow. I never expected the ending to be like that but that's just how they go sometimes. Haha. Evil little Clare. She will pay for this. **

**So should I make a sequel? If so, what do you want Eli to do to Clare for revenge? If you don't give me some ideas I will use my own mind. Reviews please! They make me very happy. = )**

**~Love**


End file.
